


The Light of Your Warmth

by TheLoveSlug



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveSlug/pseuds/TheLoveSlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever his pixie friend is near, Harry can feel the bitterness of Winter thaw ever so slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote, because there is really not enough Toot-Toot in my life and I'm incapable of writing giant fics. :"D
> 
> Thank you, Bebe, for giving this a quick check-over. <3

It all starts when Harry picks out a sleeping Toot-Toot from his hair.

He does so gently, fingers untangling Toot’s limbs from the mass of strands he’s made into one big, complicated knot that he knows is going to be hell to get out later.

For as feisty and brave-hearted as pixies may be, they are terribly fragile beings, from their delicate wings to their toothpick bones. Toot-Toot—small, fierce Toot-Toot, is no different. And Harry... well, Harry isn’t very small.

But right now, Toot-Toot does not seem very small (or very fierce).

Right now, the soft glow from his wings makes him appear bigger than he really is, a ball of silver illumination curled up in Harry’s hands. Right now, Toot-Toot is groggy and mussed as he leaves neon smears and glitter on Harry’s calluses. Neither of them mind too much.

But Toot-Toot is also warm. He feels like the sun—a miniature, silver star that Harry has the privileged of holding. It's almost an alien feeling, this warmth. Winter’s Mantle had hooked its claws into Harry, like a heat-hungry parasite. It was an ugly, biting parasite that burrowed deep inside Harry; an overwhelming infestation of numbness. It was the kind of numbness that took all the colors from the world and left it specially gray just for Harry. A gray that would slip in and fog up his thoughts and put him in a daze, if it was given any opportunity to.

Harry curls his fingers tighter around Toot-Toot, cradling the pixie behind the folds of his duster. He's careful that his hold isn't too tight, in case he upsets Toot-Toot, but tight enough that color creeps slowly back into his hands. Slowly, like it's unsure if it should still be there.

His hands redden before he feels the minuscule twitch of wings, and the tickle of Toot-Toot's breath against his skin.


End file.
